1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mop, and in particular, a mop having mop strands which may be wrung dry by twisting the mop strands about an internal shaft, and which is provided with locking mechanisms for holding the mop strands in different configurations for use in different applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional mops are typically provided with mop strands having lower ends connected to a bottom or base of an internal shaft and an opposing second end connected to a tubular member or sleeve that may be rotatably slid along the length of the internal shaft. The mop strands may be wrung dry by extending the length of the mop strands and twisting the tubular member, and the upper ends of the mop strands, about the internal shaft. This twisting action is typically accomplished by using one hand to grip a handle provided on the internal shaft, and using the other hand to grip and twist the tubular member, so that the user need not physically grip the mop strands when wringing them dry. Examples of such mops are shown and described in U.S. Reissue No. 15,274 (Kenner), and U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,700,136 (Leidgen), 1,760,695 (Hertzberg), 1,870,845 (Goldfinger), 1,937,141 (Carlson), 4,479,278 (Heinonen) and 4,130,910 (Raven).
However, each of these conventional mops require the user to hold the tubular member in the twisted position to effect complete wringing. This makes the mops inconvenient to use and does not result in effectively drying the mop strands.
Attempts have been made to secure or hold the mop strands in the twisted position to ensure that the mop strands have been wrung sufficiently dry. One example is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,495,846 (Johnson), in which a ratchet wheel and corresponding pawl are provided in a box-like head at the lower end of the internal shaft to prevent any reverse rotation during the wringing operation. A pawl plate must be swung to a certain position to release the control of the ratchet wheel. Thus, the operation of the ratchet wheel is not simple. Further, the construction of the ratchet wheel and its corresponding pawl and pawl plate is complex. Another example is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,677,838 (Jouban), in which a nut may be threaded into a collar to stretch the mop strands and to twist them about the handle or internal shaft to wring them dry. However, this operation is not convenient because it requires the user to carefully insert the nut into the collar for the threaded engagement. For example, to effectuate the threaded engagement with the mop strands on the ground, the user must bend over and stay in the bent-over position until the nut has been completely threaded into the collar. This would be troublesome for individuals with back problems. On the other hand, lifting up the mop strands and turning them in mid-air to effectuate the threaded engagement may result in water being flung into the environment, which is also undesirable. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,514,051 (Jumonville) and 1,520,500 (Jumonville) illustrate a further example, in which a ratchet button extending through an outside tubular member or sleeve is provided with shoulders for engaging ratchets provided along an upper portion of a shaft.
One drawback with each of the above-described conventional mops is that they are not effective in cleaning a large variety of objects or surfaces. For example, the mop strands of these conventional mops are typically adapted to assume one of two positions: (1) a twisted position to wring the strands dry, as illustrated, for example, in FIG. 2 of U.S. Pat. No. 1,760,695 to Hertzberg, and (2) a completely relaxed position in which the mop strands hang loosely from the base of the mop when the mop is lifted above the ground, as illustrated, for example, in FIG. 3 of U.S. Pat. No. 1,760,695 to Hertzberg. This second loose configuration of the mop strands is not effective in applying sufficient pressure on certain hard spots on objects or surfaces to clean thse spots effectively. In this regard, these conventional mops do not have the capability of allowing the outside tubular member to be locked at any desired position along the shaft to change the shape or configuration of the mop strands or mop head for use in different cleaning applications. This is a desirable feature since differently-configured mop strands will allow the mop to be used with a number of different applications and in cleaning a larger variety of objects and surfaces. For example, if the mop strands or mop head were configured as a tight ball, the mop could be used to apply pressure more effectively on hard spots to clean windows, automobile tires and wheel rims, automobile rooftops, and other items which a loosely-hanging group of mop strands are not effective in cleaning. In this regard, it appears that the cooperating ratchet button and ratchets in the mop of U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,514,051 (Jumonville) and 1,520,500 (Jumonville) can only be engaged along an upper portion of the shaft (see FIG. 1), so that the outside tubular member cannot be locked at any desired location along the shaft.
Thus, there remains a need for a mop that is light in weight, simple and durable in construction, and convenient to use. In particular, there remains a need for a mop that allows the user to effectively wring dry the mop strands with minimal effort, which allows the user to conveniently change the configuration of the mop head or strands for use in cleaning different objects and surfaces, and which may be operated quickly and easily.